


Life's Sweet Moments

by Lunathepurpledragon



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathepurpledragon/pseuds/Lunathepurpledragon
Summary: There are moments in life, warm and lovely scenes that stick in your head. these moments are part of what makes life worth living. those snapshots of your life, Life's sweet moments.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. Sunshine in the Morning

Malon opened her eyes to the comforting sight of her husband. Haloed in the soft morning light, he was fast asleep against the pillow. A peaceful look on his face smoothing the worry lines he usually wore. It made him seem years younger, bringing Malon back to the time where he was just “Fairy Boy,” never in one place for long, appearing and disappearing like the wind itself. A time when she would hear stories about him doing incredible things and saving so many people. When he would appear at her ranch bruised and battered, in desperate need of medical help. And when he would give her that roguish smirk before disappearing off to goddesses know where. 

An affectionate smile spread over her cheeks as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. He opened his beautiful blue eye almost immediately, giving her a sleepy smile. 

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her in close, nuzzling against her shoulder. Malon laughed and play-smacked him. 

“Come on, we have to get up soon.” She gently tried to extract herself from his admittedly cozy grasp. 

“Noooooo,” he grumbled, pulling her even closer against him. “I just got home last night, surely everything else can wait.” Malon chucked at her husband’s pouting, whoever said he was a responsible person hadn’t seen him in the morning. 

“I know but the cuccos aren’t known for their patience. You know how they get when I’m late.” Finally escaping from the tangle of limbs and bedhead that was her husband, Malon flicked his nose and grinned. “Come, let’s face the morning!” 

A single bleary eye watched her as she moved around their room. It was smallish, having been Malon’s childhood bedroom as well, but it fit her and Link just fine. There was a beautiful oak chest in one corner that had been a wedding present from her father. Inside there were several precious items from Malon’s early life, as well as her wedding dress and Link’s old green tunic. An ancient handwoven rug with a strange yellow bird design laid under her slippered feet. It was the oldest thing Malon owned, almost as much as a LonLon heirloom as the ranch itself. 

As Malon finished up her morning routine by pulling up her hair into a low ponytail, she heard her husband let out a loud, exaggerated groan as he finally left the warm embrace of their bed. She was stopped from turning around by the solid arms of her husband curling around her waist. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?” he whispered softly, resting his chin at the top of her head. 

“You only tell me that a million times a day, so I’m not sure,” she teased, leaning back into his embrace. 

He pulled away with a smirk. “Then I’ll have to make sure to tell you more often.” Link placed a peck against her cheek before continuing. “Wake up Wild to help you with breakfast, there’s way too many of us for one cook to handle. I’m honestly unsure of where he gets all that food from.”

Malon smiled. “Let the boys sleep. I can handle breakfast if you get the cuccos their morning feed.” At the mention of cuccos, her husband first recoiled in disgust but eventually nodded. The hands around her waist fell away as Link moved to prep himself, and Malon paused for a second as she watched him go about sleepily. She wanted to stay and watch for longer, but with a miniscule sigh she moved out of the room.

Moving softly down the hallway Malon paused outside the normally empty guest room, where a chorus of snores could be heard. A contented smile bloomed on her face as she peered through the open doorway at the piles of blankets, limbs and hair that dotted the largeish room. 

A thought flitted into her mind unbidden but not entirely unwelcome. She thought about a future where she would have her own pile of limbs to watch over, not for just a night or two but for years. A future that seemed likely, she thought, as her gaze settled on the brown hair of her descendent. Something warm blossomed in her chest: pride, love, and a different, unnameable feeling that brought joy up from a place deep within her.

She quietly sneaked away from the doorway, her happiness visible from all angles. Entering the kitchen she grabbed her apron and set to work at breakfast. A few minutes in she heard the footsteps of her husband enter the kitchen. 

“Wish me luck,” he said pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. 

“You know they only dislike you because you show your fear?”   
She didn't get an answer to that only ininteligible grumbles as he exited the house. She watched him go with a bemused smile on her face before turning back to her work, as she cooked she began to hum Epona’s song softly. It rang out through the morning air and Malon could hear two whinneys in response, along with the aggravated shouting of her husband that disrupted the relative peace of the ranch. Suppressing a laugh Malon smiled, being here in this moment, at this place gave her a sense of fulfillment that she hadn't felt maybe ever. This really was one of life's sweet moments.


	2. Of Food and Firelight

Malon was humming a song that had no name or fixed melody, a simple twinkling of notes strung together like popcorn strands on their evergreen tree. Her clear soprano rang through the warm room, melding with her father’s warm, rumbling baritone as he joined in. A soft smile crept onto her face. She hummed louder as she cooked a winter beef stew. The meat was already simmering in the pan along with carrots, onions and other assorted herbs and vegetables. The smell of meat, spices, and home hung heavily in the air. 

She took out a larger pot and placed it on the stove, pausing her humming for a second when she realized there was no water for the stew’s base. Of course it would run out just when she needed it most! 

"Father, would you be so kind as to watch the food for me while I go get water?" Malon cried, the shout breaking the house’s cozy atmosphere. She heard a grunt of acknowledgement coming from the main room. That was probably all the verbal acknowledgement she was going to get. Malon shrugged a laugh fluttering out, might as well head out before the meat cooked itself. 

Still chuckling as she put on her wool winter cloak, Malon hesitated before going out into the shivery winter world that awaited her. She wanted to run over to the fireplace and throw herself down on the bearskin rug that lay there. Remembering when her poppa had brought it home, she smiled. He had gone out hunting one weekend when she was just a toddler and came back with game and a massive skin hanging over his shoulder. He had scared her so badly she couldn't look at the rug for weeks afterwards, but now all she saw were the sweet memories of younger days. Glowing from her reminiscing, Malon mustered her courage and walked outside. Immediately she was met with a blast of cold air that sucked the moisture off her skin and tore at her clothes. But along with the cold air she was met with the beautiful sight of LonLon Ranch covered in winter's icy cloak. The snow had built up a thick layer over everything, giving the ranch a magical feel like Malon had stepped through a portal into another world so different from the ordinary one she lived in. The snow was untouched and Malon felt a little guilty at trampling over the perfect layer of white. 

The residue of childhood memories trailed on her heels as she walked over to the water pump, crystalizing in her mind like ice on a window. Her and Link having a snowball fight on the race track when they were younger. Her shoveling snow down his shirt and him trying to bury her in revenge.

Link had been gone for a while this time, and she couldn't help but worry about him and the rest of the boys. Her nostalgic smile dropped off slightly as worry crested her features. The nostalgic memories were replaced with images of her husband injured, then thoughts of Wild, Twilight, and the rest of the boys hurt and in trouble raced through her mind. With a huff, she tried to shove those thoughts out of her head. Malon had to remind herself that all those boys were capable and could take care of themselves. 

“No use worrying about stuff you can't change,” Malon said forcefully, grabbing the icy handle of the pump and wincing slightly. The metal was so cold that it felt hot on her skin, but she ignored the pain and pulled down on the handle. The stream of cold clear water splashed into the bucket and it began to fill up, and despite the warmth the exertion lent her, the cold still bit furiously at her cheeks and knuckles. She picked up the now full bucket and began to walk back to the ranch house. Her breath swirled into the evening air and dissipated into the clear sky above as she blew on her hands to warm them up. Her ears pricked up as they registered the sound of shouting in the distance. 

Turning towards the noise she saw a group of figures heading to the ranch, nine to be exact, and several of them seemed to be throwing projectiles at one another. Malon’s face scrunched in suspicion before she recognized them. It was her husband and the other heroes! She let out a whoop of joy and began to run towards the still distant figures.

“Link! Link! You’re home!” she called, as she ran almost tripping over her cloak in her excitement. The tallest figure - now recognizable as her husband - looked up from where he was trying to survive the flying barrage of snowballs. 

“Malon!” he said, opening his arms just in time to catch Malon as she threw herself into his arms. His armor was cold, skin even colder, but she could feel his warmth underneath it all. 

“You’re back,” she mumbled happily. After a few seconds of this Malon pulled away and grabbed his face looking for injuries, and, finding none, she began to kiss every inch of it. She pressed herself closer into his chest, running her lips over his scarred eye and his stupidly handsome big nose. Unbeknownst to her, the intense snowball fight that had been going on around her fell to nothing as the heroes watched their unofficial leader get attacked by his wife's love. Malon could feel an embarrassed blush begin to flower on her husband underneath her lips so she reluctantly let him go.

As she turned around to face her audience, one eyebrow quirked up as she took in the snow in their hair and the pink, cool flush of their skin. 

“What's with all this standing around? Come on, let's get you boys warm and fed!” Said boys cheered in agreement with this suggestion, letting the remnants of half-melted snowballs fall from their hand as they raced to the ranch house. Malon grabbed her husband's hand and began to walk back to the ranch, but remembered the original task she set out to do as she passed the pump. “Warriors,” she said, “would you be a dear and get me some water from over there? I forgot the water I’d collected from the pump and I need to get the others settled'' The blue scarved fighter nodded and ran over to her abandoned bucket that lay on its side. 

Malon grinned and opened the door into the ranch, only to be met with the smell of vegetables about to burn and the sight of Talon nervously poking at her soon to be stew Malon let out a squawk of panic and rushed forward, shoving Talon unceremoniously out of the way she immediately turned the heat off. 

“How..? HOW?? I was gone for FIVE SECONDS!?” 

The only explanation he offered was a nervous shrug. Malon sighed before turning back to the crowded entryway.

“Go change your wet things and get by the fire. I've got blankets and extra clothes in the guestroom.” Glaring at the unmoving gaggle of boys at her doorway, she put her hands on her hips. “Well! Go on! I don't want you catching a cold.” Malon shoed them into the guest room and gave a satisfied sigh when they were all huddled inside. This was her calling. Caring for others, being a mother hen, keeping her pack safe. 

Warriors came back into the room with the now-full bucket, sloshing a generous amount of water onto the floor as he clumsily closed the door behind him with his heel. 

“Where do you want this?” he asked trying to keep more water from spilling from it.

“Oh! You can just pour it into the pot over there.” Malon pointed at the stove “And when you're finished go get yourself out of that armour. It can't do you any good in this cold weather.” He gave her a grateful smile and quickly went to do as she directed. 

The made-up song Malon had been humming poured out of her throat again as she threw herself into her cooking again. It was almost like a dance, the heartbeat of ordinary life put into a song, as she whirled around the small space of the kitchen in quick controlled steps. The ingredients became her dance partners as she twirled and sang and stirred and chopped. Soon enough she had a pot of hot ‘n hearty beef stew bubbling over the fire. She stepped away with a satisfied smile and bumped into the now dry and unarmoured figure of her husband. 

“What smells good in here?” he asked, burying his face into the crook of her neck, Malon smiled, gesturing at the soup before giving her husband another tight hug. 

“I was worried about you,” she said, “the last time you were here it was still spring, and now it’s almost Yulemas.” She planted a kiss against his cheek and held him tighter. 

“I know. I wish I could have come home sooner, but I don't have any control of the switching” Link pulled away, a smile glittering in the back of his eyes. “But I’m here now. That's all that matters” 

“I know.” 

Malon turned to survey the now bustling living room. Her father was in a seemingly serious discussion with Twilight about what Malon assumed to be farm business, Sky was already asleep on one of the armchairs, Wind and Four were talking with Hyrule on the bear rug by the fire. She could see Legend and Warriors bickering about something in her peripheral vision as Wild stared into the fire with a slightly manic smile. She gave him a concerned smile but her attention was quickly pulled away by the impromptu wrestling match that broke out between Legend and Warriors. 

She could tell it wasn't anything serious by the fact that Warriors was laughing at Legend as the latter attempted to pull the Captain into a headlock. However, taking into account the several inch height difference between the two, it was no wonder Legend wasn't having much luck. Frustrated, he let out an angry curse before tackling Warriors to the ground. Unfortunately Four and Wind were sitting right behind the grappling boys, and while Four managed to duck out of the way, Wind wasn't so lucky. 

“Hey! Get off you jerks!” Wind cried out as the combined weight of Legend and Warriors pinned him to the floor. Malon moved forward to help him, but Hyrule was already trying to pull Wind out from underneath the still-fighting boys. Legend had finally managed to get Warriors into a headlock, and now that they were both at the same level, Warriors had no choice but to thrash wildly as his air supply was cut off. One of his limbs caught Wild on the side of the head and broke his pyromaniacal trance. Wild turned with a glare and launched himself at the nearest target, who, unfortunately, happened to Legend. The pink haired hero had just enough time to look up before the rabid beast known as Wild rammed into him. 

The boys dissolved into a pile of limbs by the fireplace, and Malon felt a laugh rise up in her as she watched the heroes of Hyrule flop into an exhausted pile. Her husband joined in her mirth, as well as the lucky few who managed to escape the ‘fight’. if it could even be called that. Legend looked up at them, irritated, and furiously at both Twilight and Time .Malon gave the rumpled pile of boys an amused look before speaking up again. 

“Come on! The foods hot and waitin’ for you!” The boys scrambled to their feet and raced to the dining room, pushing and shoving the others in an attempt to get to the table first (Time had not-so-subtly pushed Wind over during the stampede). While Malon and some of the others came at a more sedate pace. They all piled around the big round dining table that truthfully had not been made for such a large number of people, but it was somehow better suited to be bursting at the seams then the painful emptiness that settled there in the past months.

For a little bit there was only the sounds of eating echoing through the large room, but as empty bellies filled and the hurried rush for food slowed, conversation broke out among them. Twilight and Talon went back to their conversation now joined by Time, And Malon listened in amusement to Legend and Wind as they thought up increasingly ridiculous schemes to get revenge on Time and the others, Hyrule gave out sporadic suggestions but was mostly occupied by his fifth bowl of soup. Sky, by the looks of it, was still half asleep and Malon was keeping an eye on him so his nodding head didn't accidentally fall into his soup. But the conversation that Malon was most interested in at the moment was hers and Wild. 

At the moment, he was trying to get the recipe for her stew, but for the past couple of minutes he’d been barraging her with cooking questions and sharing recipes at a lightning speed. Malon could only assume that the intensity had come from traveling for Hylia knows how long with a bunch of cooking novices. While Malon loved her husband very much, she knew that cooking was NOT his forte; she could only assume that the rest of them weren't much better. 

“I’m telling you, Hyrulean herbs are a goddessend. Just a couple can make a meal SO much better,” Wild said with his spoon halfway to his mouth. It had been hovering there for several minutes, but Malon wasn't in any hurry to interrupt him. When he talked like this the strange sadness she often saw in his eyes dissipated like rain clouds on a sunny day. Malon knew that whatever thing kept those clouds there was not something she could wave her hand at and save him from. It was something that lay deep inside him that he needed to conquer himself, and Malon would know, for she had seen that same cloudy look in her husband's eyes. But one thing she could do for the boy too young for his scars was give him this respite, this safe haven.

“I have an herb garden in the back, I can show you later, if you want,” Malon finally said in one of the few pauses that came from Wild taking a breath. 

“Really?” The word was imbued with such pure happiness that Malon felt a lump grow in her throat. She could only nod.

As dinner began to wind down, Malon felt the warmth of her husband's palm covering hers under the table. She squeezed back and tuned to smile at him, but she found his stormy blue eyes already watching her. As Malon looked into them she found an ocean of love waiting for her: emotions he couldn't find the words for and some were there might be none. Smiling with a reflection of those emotions Malon leaned forward to caress his cheek with her free hand.

The two were sadly interrupted by the choir of teenage boys -and one grandpa aged boy- proclaiming their satisfaction though burps. And, like it always did, it turned into a fierce competition. Malon had no knowledge of the rules or conditions, but it seemed like loudness was key to winning. She laughed in both disgust and amusement before she stood up.

“Now, who wants to help me with the dishes? Whoever does gets a reward!” The air was instantly filled with shouts as the boys -now spurred on by the thought of a prize- clamoured to be the one to help Malon.

Sometime later, long after the sun had set, snores rocked the ranch house and the once cheery fire had turned to dim coals. Malon was the only one awake. Her husband had long since fallen into the night's loving embrace but she was still clinging to consciousness. For the third time that day, her nonsense song brought itself to her lips, but this time, a true melody rang out and a name was birthed in Malons head “Of Food and Firelight.”


	3. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEBES BEING AWKWARD AND BLUSHY TOGETHER

The tapestry of the night sky was spread before Malon like a painter’s masterpiece. She reached out a hand as if to grab a handful of the silver gems scattered in constellations across the sky. But her hand grasped nothing but the night air and she let it fall back to the cool grass. 

She turned her head and studied the face that lay next to her. His gem-like blue eyes were looking up at the starry sky and it gave Malon the chance to study him in a way that she had not allowed herself to do before. She had asked him to watch the meteor shower that was supposed to happen tonight with her, but now that they were out here waiting under the moonlight, her words got stuck in her throat and a blush was all that escaped.

“D- umm d-do you know any, uh, constellations?” she finally managed to stutter out, and the blonde boy next to her fixed his intense gaze on her rather than the stars. She felt the blush that dappled her cheeks intensify and she hoped that the darkness covered her up enough.

“No, not really” the boy said in his soft voice. “Can you show me some?”

“S-sure! Of course!” Malon said hastily, she turned back to the sky and reached out one arm pointing at a certain cluster of lights. “You see those three big stars? They form the strings of Hylia's harp.”

Link tried to follow where she was pointing but his eyes didn’t seem to settle on the right constellation. He scooched closer, eyebrows furrowed, and his arm bumped into hers. “Oh, I see it now.”

Malon tried to say something but all that left her mouth was a scared peep. He was so close she could smell his scent and feel him exhaling on her cheek. Nodding, she turned her face back to the sky. “And over you can see the Ladle!” Malon reached out and traced the constellation with her finger, ending on the last, brightest star. 

As she continued to point out constellations and talk about them, she failed to notice that the boy next to her had stopped looking at the stars and was instead watching their reflections dance in her eyes. She was like something from a dream world, with her bright hair glowing in the moonlight. 

She didn't want this night to end, she didn't want to go back to the ranch house, she didn't want to move from this place, this moment where Link was so close. and there was nothing stopping her from... from. The blush that had faded from her cheeks bloomed bright and red again, as her mind supplied a fantasy of her kissing Link. She could almost feel the silky texture of his hair under her fingers and the warm pressure of his lips. Malon tried to shove those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't do anything anyways, Link didn't feel the same way.

She dared to glance over at the boy sitting next to her and was met by his intense summer-sky colored eyes, She had once heard that eyes were the window to the soul, if that saying had any weight Link's soul would be like a bird flying carelessly overhead. 

Malon hurriedly sat up, nervously smoothing her hair where it had gotten mussed up by the grass. "W-we should really get goin! don't w-want to be tired tomorrow mornin' after all!" She began to scramble to her feet but was stopped by Link’s hand on her wrist.

"Wha-?" Malon began. Link was looking at her with an expression that was almost...nervous. She had never seen him look like that before; it was enough to stop her from pulling away. He moved closer and Malon felt her blush grow redder at his proximity, she once again moved to ask him what he was doing, but was interrupted by him kissing her

All of Malon's thoughts left her head like the air out of a balloon. All she could think about was the kiss. They awkwardly bumped noses and teeth, and Malon didn't know where to put her hands, yet it was perfect. The softness of his lips was everything Malon wanted at that moment, and she moved her arms to wrap around his neck and to pull him closer. When they finally pulled away -- both strawberry red and gasping -- Malon hugged him, pulling him against her.

"This means you like me, right?"

"Uh--well, yeah, of course"

"Good," she whispered against his neck, "good"

The chattering of cucco's woke Malon out of the memory, She smiled at the sleeping form of her husband beside her. She was so young back then, so unsure.

She quietly got out of bed, being careful not to wake him, and pushed the curtains away from the window. The stars were still visible. but dawn was just around the corner. Malon again reached out her hand and traced a pattern in the stars, counting them as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I was blushing SO hard writing this its not even funny!, I honestly almost couldn't write part of it XD this one is shorter then the other chapter sorry, but I hope yall still enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LU fic so If you have any criticisms for me I would LOVE to hear them!


End file.
